Graveyard of Bones
by AthenaxVio
Summary: Really old fic, contains OC. The Link's are bored and the weather sucks. What happens when they stumble across a field covered in old skeletons? Vio is OOC.


It was one of those days in Hyrule where if you were smart, you would be holed up in your house with a book, a blanket, and a mug of hot chocolate. Perhaps the rain wouldn't have been so bad if there had been some wind to scatter the droplets, bat at this point the six Links didn't care. They were soaked to the bone and extremely fatigued. Oh, yes, and about ready to lie down and die.

"Can we stop somewhere and rest?" Red whined.

"Can it Red. It's too wet to stop anywhere. Suck it up and be a man!" Blue growled over his shoulder, causing the shorter boy to hide behind Star, who cowered at the tallest boy's glare and tried to hide behind Red, and so on.

"Leave them alone Blue!" Green said, agitated and very frustrated.

"Make. Me." Blue replied, getting up in Green's face.

"Fighting will solve nothing guys." Vio chided in a dead-bored voice. "All of you shut up! I'm soaked, I'm tired, I'm-"

Shadow's ranting was cut short by him tripping on a rock. Like a smart person he threw his hands our in front of him, but still bit his tongue when the rock under his left hand shattered. "What the...?" he trailed off. The rock he had crushed wasn't a rock-it was a skull. Shadow stood up slowly.

"Are you okay Shad?" Green asked, then stopped suddenly at what he saw. All the Links could see were skulls. Some were polished to the point they looked like marble, while others were charred and scratched beyond recognition.

"Y'know, this is the most interesting thing that has happened to us all day." Vio said, breaking the silence.

"'Interesting' he calls it..." Blue mumbled under his breath.

"It's like someone let a huge group of Hinoxes out on a village and hey I see something shiny!" Star rushed off after his shiny thing, straight to the heart of the graveyard.

"Wait, Star, you don't know what's in there!" Green and Red shouted unanimously, chasing after him. Blue, Shadow, and Vio looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

Star skidded to a stop at the base of his shiny object. "Oooh!" he gasped. The object was round like a ball and shiny like a mirror. Star scooped it up and rubbed the surface with the edge of his sleeve. There was something in the reflection that sparkled like a ruby. Star's silver-green eyes fixed on that red spot just as the other five Links got to him. A wave of energy knocked everyone away from Star. He screamed then fainted, and thousands of lost souls were sucked into his body as if he were a black hole.

"What in the world is happening here?!" Blue yelled over the suddenly howling wind.

"He's being possessed!" Shadow answered.

Star stood up and when he looked around you could see his eyes had turned red as blood. "WHO DARES SET FOOT IN THIS PLACE?" A darker, more demonic voice boomed over Star's real voice. "YOU HAVE TRESSPASSED AND TRESSPASSING IS UNFORGIVEABLE! IT IS TIME TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Suddenly the graveyard rumbled with the force of an earthquake. "RISE MY MINIONS OF THE DEAD!" the possessed Star ordered. Skeletal soldiers rose from the ruins, armed to the teeth.

"Oh, HECK yes!" Vio jumped up, ready to fight.

"You're happy about this?!" Red asked, half-scared, half-bewildered at Vio's abnormal behavior.

"Uh, duh!" Vio replied, then charged.

"Oh my goddesses he's crazy…" Shadow said, rushing after him.

Hack, slash, duck, parry, hack again. No matter how many fell, there were more to take their place. "How do you keep these things dead?" Blue shouted over the clashes and slangs of swords.

"How should I know?!" Green replied, grunting as he blocked a particularly hard blow. Because of the rising skeletal warriors, the red gem that had possessed Star gleamed from its newly uncovered perch upon the skull of a Hinox. Shadow noticed it and dislodged himself from the skeleton he was fighting that for some strange reason smelled horribly like rotten flesh. 'Euk…' Shadow grimaced as he made this extremely random observation and sprinted towards the gem.

Star spotted him and flew to meet him. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he asked.

"Saving your sorry tush." Shadow replied, jumping up and spinning in mid-air with his sword held out. Star parried the blow with what looked like a mixture between a thrust and a left horizontal swing, then pushed Shadow back with his shield. Shadow used the momentum to back-flip, simultaneously kicking Star in the chin, which caused the latter to fly and land on his back. Shadow took the opportunity to race to the gem, unsheathe his dagger, and stab it. The world turned the color of lava.

When the harsh glow faded from Shadow's eyesight, he turned to see that Star had fainted and now lay next to him. All across the graveyard, reanimated skeletons dropped to the ground. Red, Blue, Green, and Vio sheered in victory as Shadow hoisted Star onto his back. Their victory was short-lived however, as the earth beneath them began to shake. Shadow backed up quickly, stumbling over bones and skulls, as the area where he had stood minutes before collapsed in on itself.

"Run!" Shadow yelled, starting to bound across the graveyard himself. The Links ran for their lives as the ground broke down beneath their feet. They arrived at the unseen boundary and collapsed, winded and exhausted. Star by this time had just woken up. "Ahh…I had the weirdest dream." He said, covering a yawn.

"Star?" Red said, looking at the ditzy boy in the eye with the most serious of expressions. "No more shiny objects."


End file.
